rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheNewProtagonist/Beware, Winter Schnee speculation is coming...
That joke was terrible and I apologise. Alot of people are throwing their hats in the "who is Winter Schnee?" ring. This post is basically gonna be me spewing some head canon for a number of paragraphs. Alot of what I'm going to say is purely speculative (obvs) and subject to change at any time so without any further ado... First off, I would say that Winter is definately older. Like significantly, I'm talking at least 21-25. Why? Well, a few episodes ago, Weiss tells Ruby this: "I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." Now, originally, I thought this was code for "I always wanted siblings." Y'know, because of the White trailer? Now that we know Winter exists (that sounds REALLY dumb out of context), we can infer that these two most likely had seperate rooms growing up. Hell, probably even seperate WINGS. Wouldn't it make sense for the younger sibling in this situation to wish for bunk beds rather than the older one? That's pretty much all the reasoning you'll get out of me. From here on out, everything is completely baseless. Now, one thing I wondered upon the reveal of Winter is "Wait, if Weiss has a sister, how can she be lonely? Did the white trailer lie to us?" After all, I'm SO sure that anyone with Weiss as a little sister would totally love her and care for her unconditionally... right? Well, call me crazy but I happen to be of the opinion that Winter isn't exactly Weiss' biggest fan. Does that mean she doesn't care about her? Not necessarily and I will get back to this but put simply; Winter is the kind of big sister that loves Weiss but doesn't love her choices. The next question we need to think about is "If Winter is in fact older, why isn't she the heiress instead of Weiss?" I've read a lot of thoughts on this and one that sticks out in particular is one that pointed out the fact that we're talking about an heiress to a company, not a princess to a kingdom. There's no reason to think they're both heiresses. However, this is where my theory comes in. What if, for whatever reason, Winter decides at some point in her life that she doesn't ''want to be an heiress, she doesn't want responsability for SDC. She decides that she wants to find her own path in life and travels the world or something, searching for what it is she wants do. This turn of events leads to Weiss' suffering of what I like to call 'The Keyblade Effect.' The original plan was for Winter (or Winter and Weiss) to inheiret SDC, Winter opts out, so the plan becomes "screw it. we'll just give it to Weiss." Naturally, this development makes an impact on Weiss' self worth and creates her drive to become deserving of SDC, of becoming "perfect," like Winter. Speaking of which, lastly I want to talk about is Winter as a person. To start with, I imagine she has very exceptional ability in combat. Something that rivals Pyrrha and exceeds Weiss. I would figure that she and Weiss both had their skills taught at home, however, if we assume that Myrtenaster is the only one of it's kind, this creates a problem. unless we assume that either A.Winter's skills came from elsewhere or B. she simply uses a different weapon. Perhaps a spear? ...that's also a gun? ...and not like Pyrrha's? Anyway, personality wise, I would say that Winter is akin to - say - Kourin from Cardfight!! Vanguard. S1 version, at least. Very business oriented, very limitedly spoken and VERY disappointed in Weiss. As someone who has observed Weiss develop since birth, Winter has come to the conclusion the everything Weiss does is "for the family" or more specifically "because it's what Daddy wants." She doesn't believe Weiss is capable of thinking for herself, despite apparently being "a bit of a rebel." Bottom line; these are two sisters who jst don't ''get each other and that's what drives them apart. Huh, I wrote a lot less than I expected. I'm not forgetting anything, am I? Ah, I'm sure someone will tell me and I'll edit it in later. So what do you think? Do you agree with anything said here? what do you hope to see in Winter (lol)? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts